historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz (1974-2013) was President of the New Jersey Chapter of The Lost MC in 2008 and of the California Chapter from 2008 to 2013. Klebitz was more intelligent than his predecessor, Billy Grey, whose rash behavior led to arguments between the two; Grey later decided to testify against The Lost, leading to Klebitz killing him and his henchman Brian Jeremy and taking over the gang. Klebitz was murdered by California criminal Trevor Philips in 2013. Biography Jonathan Klebitz was born in North Kearny, New Jersey in 1974 to a lower-class Jewish-American family, and his mother expected that he would grow up to be a bus driver. Klebitz's older brother Michael would become a US Army soldier and would fight in the Iraq War, while Johnny would get into trouble with his friends Billy Grey, Jim Fitzgerald, Brian Jeremy, Terry Thorpe, and other kids from the block. Klebitz joined The Lost MC motorcycle club alongside his friends, and he was convicted of grand theft auto in 1991, his first arrest (which occurred when he was just seventeen years old). In 1993, he was arrested for assault, followed by a manslaughter conviction the next year and a parole violation in 2000. The NYPD believed that Klebitz had ties to South Bronx drug dealer Elizabeta Torres and that he was the second-in-command of The Lost MC under Billy Grey, and he served as acting leader of the gang while Grey was incarcerated during the 2000s. Klebitz made peace with the Angels of Death gang, but Grey's release in 2008 led to chaos. Grey renewed the war with the AOD, and he got into intense arguments with Klebitz, who criticized Grey's rash decisions. Klebitz was nearly killed in a Triad ambush in Chinatown that had been set up by Grey, and Klebitz took over the gang once more when Grey was arrested by the NYPD after the shootout. Klebitz fought against rival Lost MC biker Brian Jeremy and his gang, killing Jeremy and his allies. Klebitz also waged war against the American Mafia, Russian Mafia, Hillside Posse, Albanian Mob, and the Angels of Death. Klebitz killed Grey when he stormed the East Jersey State Prison with the help of his fellow bikers, but The Lost was already in decline at that point. When Klebitz found that the clubhouse had been vandalized, he had it burnt down, and Klebitz and his gang would move to California by 2013. Klebitz and his gang settled in Blaine County, southern California, where the gang became involved with arms smuggling and the manufacture and distribution of methamphetamine. Klebitz developed a rivalry with Trevor Philips, who would frequently steal from The Lost and kill its members. One day, Klebitz headed to Philips' trailer to confront him about Phillips' affair with Klebitz's girlfriend, Ashley Butler. Klebitz infuriated Phillips, but the two men briefly calmed down as Klebitz got emotional. Suddenly, Phillips threw Klebitz to the ground, threw a bottle at his head, and stomped on him until he died. Phillips would proceed to eliminate The Lost MC's Blaine County chapter. Category:1974 births Category:2013 deaths Category:The Lost MC Category:Jewish-Americans Category:Americans Category:Atheists Category:Criminals Category:Killed Category:People from Kearny Category:People from New Jersey Category:People from California Category:Contract killers